


Goodbye Dad

by RoseDuchess



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDuchess/pseuds/RoseDuchess
Summary: A little moment of grief for two people who both lost someone important in their lives.





	Goodbye Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published for Fanfiction.net for Father's Day and I'm posting it here because it is close to it for this year. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Maybe they should be happy that the war is finally over, maybe they should have joined in the celebration to show that they were glad the village was safe. But that is just not the case here; at the memorial stone where two grief-ridden souls stood side by side, holding hands. Shikamaru and Ino were standing at the memorial stone, gazing upon the stone where there were two fresh names among insignificant others. Ino had tears streaming down her face while Shikamaru let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

Ino shakily asked, “Do you think that they are at peace, Shika?”

He didn’t answer at first but then he replied, “They did what they had to do until the end, but I think that they are at peace because they would be happy that at least we are alright.”

He gripped her tightly but gently while she wrapped her arms around his torso, tears still streaming down her face. Then she felt a drop fall on top of her head and then she looked up to see tears coming from his eyes but he looked to be struggling to keep them at bay. She sadly smiled at her boyfriend, knowing he was trying to be strong for her when he needs comfort just as much she does. She went in front of him to reach her hands to his cheeks to wipe his tears away.

“Let it out.” Ino she said quietly.

Shikamaru opened his eyes wide as he looked down at her with his mouth open slightly.

She continued, “Let out all the sadness, fear and anger that’s building up inside of you.”

He was shocked to hear her say that; because it was exactly what his father told him when Asuma died. He grit his teeth, he shut his eyes tight and hastily wrapped his arms around Ino, gripping her tightly with his face in the crook of her neck, crying while small sobs escaped his lips. Ino was surprised at first but then realized he needed her so she wrapped her arms around his waist and they shared their grief together. They stood there as the wind around them; the leaves rustling from the trees adding to the sobs and sorrow of loneliness the both of them feel. They knew it was to be expected when it came to their occupation as shinobi; they were bound to die at some point in their lives but they couldn’t help the sadness that they felt in their hearts, it was gnawing at them inside and it wouldn’t go away.

When finally his sobs subsided, he pulled away from her neck not breaking their embrace as he wiped the tears away from his face.

“Thank you, Ino.” Shikamaru whispered.

Ino nodded her head as she wiped her eyes too and gave a sad smile to him. Shikamaru cupped her cheek in his hand and brought his down so that their lips met in a gentle loving kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and caressed her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her before he turned them both back to the memorial stone. They both fell into a comfortable silence and they looked at the names carved into the stone; Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka.

As they gazed at the names of their fathers, they both had the same thought; “ _Thank you and_ _Goodbye, Dad._ ”


End file.
